chrysalism
by Yoshina Vanatala
Summary: [WORDS #5] Air hujan masih menumpahi bumi, mengiringi kedamaian yang Makoto coba curahkan pada Haruka. (lime gagal, untuk anonim ganteng) #HomoKalianSemua


**chrysalism**

 _(n.) the amniotic tranquility of being indoors during a thunderstorm._

Semua karakter **FREE!** di sini merupakan milik **Kyoto Animation dan Kouji Ouji**. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial yang diperoleh atas karya ini.

 **WARNING** : Sebutlah ini  lime yang gagal. :v OOC mungkin. Minim deskripsi.

 _Kesamaan ide hanyalah ketidaksengajaan!_

 **happy reading.**

.

.

"Hng..."

Pemuda itu bergerak tidak nyaman. Sementara pemuda lainnya mencoba menarik napas satu-dua agar dia tidak limbung menimpa pemuda itu. Dia melepaskan diri, berusaha menahan respons yang sama.

"Hah... Haru."

Nyatanya, dia gagal.

Yang dipanggil menggerakkan satu tangannya menutupi dahi dan kedua mata, **Haruka Nanase** mengintip di sela kelopak mata. Mendapati efek _afterglow_ yang tampak di wajah pemuda di atasnya mempercepat degup jantungnya.

Ah, tapi entah mengapa dia menyukainya.

 **Makoto Tachibana** menyelusupkan kedua tangan ke bawah punggung pemuda berambut biru gelap itu. Merengkuhnya dalam-dalam seolah hartanya yang paling berharga. Iris sewarna rambut itu menutup sejenak, menikmati sensasi nyaman yang diberikan Makoto.

Setelah Haruka menepuk bahunya, barulah Makoto melepaskan.

Senyum itu kembali hadir di wajah Makoto, membuat Haruka salah tingkah karena dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan saat ini.

"Apa aku menyakitimu?"

Haruka menjauhkan tangan dari wajahnya sendiri dan menjawab bisikan itu, "Sama sekali tidak."

"Benarkah?"

Dia mengangguk. Perlahan dia baru menyadari bahwa suara gemuruh itu semakin keras. Dia melirik pada jendela yang tirainya diayunkan angin. "Hujannya belum berhenti."

"Malah semakin keras ya? Haha."

Makoto pun berbaring di sampingnya. Dalam sesaat, mereka sama-sama saling menyamankan diri di atas tempat tidur. Lalu dengan membelakangi jendela, Makoto mengusap pipi Haruka perlahan. Membagikan kehangatan di balik hujan badai yang mengguyur di luar jendela.

Haruka mengambal pada Makoto sebelum membuang tatapan. "Menginaplah di sini."

"Kau tidak keberatan?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa pulang kalau hujan deras begini?"

"Siapa tahu nanti hujannya berhenti?"

"... tetaplah di sini."

Makoto tertawa pelan sebelum memeluk pemuda itu. "Iya, iya. Aku menginap malam ini."

Mereka menikmati heningnya senjakala dalam siraman air langit.

"Tapi dari tadi pagi, hujannya sama sekali tidak ada berhenti. Jangan bilang hujannya awet sampai besok?" Makoto melanjutkan percakapan mereka.

"Besok akan cerah."

"Kenapa kau seyakin itu?"

"Biasanya begitu, bukan? Kalau hari ini hujan, maka besok pasti cerah sekali."

"Kau kelihatannya kesal saat berbicara _besok pasti cerah_."

Haruka menghindari kontak mata dengan Makoto. "Kau tahu apa alasannya."

"Ya, ya. Kau sangat suka air."

Detik-detik waktu tersampaikan pada jarum jam yang mengetik. Haruka sekali lagi menyaksikan jendela, titik air hujan mengintip malu-malu dari sana. Angin berbisik selagi menerbangkan tirai dengan perlahan.

"Suasananya... hangat."

"Hangat?"

"Saat di luar sedang hujan, berada di dalam rumah seperti ini rasanya hangat..."

" _Apalagi karena ada kau di sampingku_." Makoto menyeringai sembari berucap demikian, "Kau mau bilang itu, 'kan?"

"A-aku tidak ada bilang..." Kalimat Haruka tidak sampai habis. Senyuman Makoto membuatnya salah tingkah, maka dia akhirnya terdiam. Haruka mengerutkan dahi saat Makoto mulai menghirup tengkuknya, menciptakan rangsangan hangat dari sana. "Makoto."

"Ya?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menciumi lehermu."

Haruka kehabisan kata-kata atas jawaban yang blak-blakan barusan.

"Harinya dingin, Haru."

"Yaudah, berselimut sana."

Tangan Makoto mulai menjulur ke mana-mana. Haruka agak bergidik. "Makoto!"

"Kau tidak keberatan kalau kita melakukannya lagi, bukan?"

"Makoto—oh, ayolah."

Keadaan berbalik ke semula. Makoto bertumpu di atasnya, dengan senyum tipis terpetakan di wajah. Tubuh Haruka kembali disasari oleh bibir Makoto yang menyusuri dengan tempo lambat. Meresapi segala yang Haruka miliki.

Ya, dia mencintai Haruka. Semuanya.

"A-ahh!"

Pekikan pelan terlontar dari Haruka tatkala Makoto tiba di suatu daerah pada pemuda itu. Senyum Makoto pun melebar.

"Kau siap, Haru?"

Air hujan masih menumpahi bumi, mengiringi kedamaian yang Makoto coba curahkan pada Haruka.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

 _Spesial untuk kamu yang juga berbagi virus fujo yang sama dengan saya,_ _ **anonim ganteng**_ _. Maaf jika mengecewakan!_

 **A/N** : /dipukuli warga sefandom/

Ini apa dah, gaje sekale :v Oke, maaf. Itu _lime_ -nya memang sengaja saya potong. Kedua ikemen ini bikin gak nahan soalnya. ww /apa

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

19022017\. CSM. YV


End file.
